


The Shirt

by fanoftheimagines



Series: Birds of Prey Fics [2]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanoftheimagines/pseuds/fanoftheimagines
Summary: You come home to Helena practicing in the mirror.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Reader
Series: Birds of Prey Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674199
Kudos: 28





	The Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anon said: “Can you do a helena bertinelli x fem!reader number 4 please? I’ve never requested anything before so I’m not entirely sure how it all works lol”  
> Prompts: 4. “Are you wearing my shirt?”  
> Reader Gender: F!Reader  
> TW: N/A  
> A/N: I’m actually really happy with this one.

To say it was a long day would be an understatement. Your job was chaotic, even more so than usual because one of your co-workers called in sick. All day, you yearned to be in your girlfriend’s arms. You just hoped she wasn’t going out as Huntress tonight. You really needed the cuddles.

The apartment was relatively silent when you got home. The only light was that coming from your shared bedroom. You set your stuff at the door.

“Helena?” You called lightly as you made your way into the room.

You didn’t expect to find here standing in front of the bathroom mirror. “Do you know who I am?” she asked, her voice gravelly, but not all that menacing. Obviously, she wasn't pleased with it, because she tried again. “Do you know who I am?” This time, her voice was more threatening, deadlier, even. It would’ve sent fear to your core if it weren’t for the shirt she was wearing.

“Are you wearing my shirt?” You asked.

The assassin jumped and turned toward you, startled. She obviously didn’t hear you call for her earlier. She looked down at the shirt for a second and said, “Uh… yes.”

You chuckled at her adorableness and brought her into your arms. “You know you’d be a lot more menacing if you weren’t so cute wearing my shirt.”

A blush spread across her cheeks and she tucked her head into the crevice of your neck. “Shut up.” She mumbled.

“See? You’re adorable. Can hardly believe you’re a badass assassin when you’re a pile of mush in my arms.”

She lifted your head and playfully glared at you. “I’ll show you a badass assassin.”

The next thing you knew, her lips were pressed to yours. You let out a surprised noise, but immediately returned the kiss. You let your eyes flutter shut as she deepened the kiss. Her tongue begged for entrance and you happily gave it. One of her hands spread against tucked itself under your shirt and rested on the small of your back. It pulled your chest against hers and you practically melted into her. The kiss was far more passionate and rougher than normal. But the change was welcome.

Eventually, you pulled away, rested your forehead against hers, and tried desperately to catch your breath. Your eyes fluttered open and you immediately began to drink her in. Her heavy breath kissed your cheeks as she tried to catch her breath too. A smile grew on your face. Carefully, you untangled your fingers from her black hair. You weren’t even sure when you did that. When the tightness in your chest finally lessened, you leaned forward again, pressing a few light pecks against the corner of her lips.

“I love you.” You whispered. Your hand found hers, intertwining your fingers together.

She opened her gorgeous brown eyes and smiled widely at you. “I love you too.”

There was a moment of silence. Your body was pressed against hers, your hands intertwined, foreheads pressed together. Any fear or stress left your bones.

“Please tell me I have you all to myself tonight?” You whispered, looking into her eyes.

“I’m not done showing you how badass of an assassin I am.” She replied.

“I’m looking forward to it.”

Then, all of a sudden, she threw you over her shoulder.

“Helena!” You squealed.

She chuckled and started taking to the bed. Then, she dropped you onto the mattress and watched as you bounced.

Oh, this was gonna be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on [ my Tumblr account](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/).  
> [Click here](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/post/641870052684185600/if-you-enjoy-my-writing-and-want-to-support-what-i) to find out how to support me.


End file.
